Bleach The New Adventure
by Shiro The Neko
Summary: A completely new bleach story, nearly all Ocs, Nearly no actual bleach characters, My first fanfic this is a prologue
1. chapter 1

So.. Hello people this is my first fanfic. Please give Input if u Can this series does /NOT/ include Ichigo and Co. Disclaimer: I do not own bleach. All rights go to tite kubo

A girl was walking down the street in a small hoodie, Heading home from school when she noticed something in the back alleyways. "H-huh?" She softly says as she walks down said alleyway only to find a small Hollow trying to kill a little kid. "Shoo u minster" She says as she tries kicking it, Only to then see a Young looking man jump down from a rooftop with a sword slicing it in half. "There we go.." The man says as the little girl pokes the man "What even.." The Girl says before she Is interupted by a "Whoa u can see me??" The Girl answers "yes I can.. What of it" "What's your name?" the man asks "Shiro that's my name." The little girl replies. Only to be followed by a quick chop to the neck from behind knocking her out, another Soul reaper. "Let's take her back for questioning" The other man says as they prepare to go back to soul society

Note:a prologue tell me what u guys think so far if u can.


	2. The Revelation

I'm back again,we will be getting back to the story. But i'lld like to shed some light on the shinigami's behavior, these are trainees they took her for questioning be cause they don't know how to handle these situations. Shiros full name is Shiro Einzbern BTW little nod to Fate Stay night ;3 disclaimer: I do not own bleach, all rights reserved for tite kubo we will be including the Captains we all know don't worry..

As Shiro woke up she realized she was in a cell "What the heck happened WHERE AM I!" She yelled, Followed by a soul reaper coming to her cell "You Have been brought in for questioning I heard, Shiro was your name right? Nice to meet you, I'm Akira a soul reaper" The teenage looking boy replied, Shiro replying with a "Soul Reaper?" The man would toss a book at her about them, Telling her "If your lucky u can become a soul reaper too." Shiro starts to read the book.

Captains meeting

"I heard some newbies captured an interesting girl?" Byakuya said

"Indeed, Shes going to be questioned, How was she able to see that hollow.. And kick it?" Kisuke Replied.

"Meeting adjurned" Yamamoto says

"awh man.." Kisuke says

Shiros cell

"So.. This has been crazy so far.. Am I dead?" Shiro asks, Akira replying with a "yes, U are."

"So.. Is it so abnormal to see hollows?" Shiro asked Akira replying with a "Yes, it is unheard of for a Human to be able to see and interact with hollows. Heck, u could be dissected by Captain Urahara.. I doubt it though." Shiro would already be in the corner of her cell yelling "I don't wanna die.. Again!!" Akira replying with a "Cooperate and u can.. No u Will not die." Being interupted when he notices a captain level reiatsu outside of the door. Followed by knocking on the door "May I come in?" Shiro replies with a "OK", Following this, Byakuya kuchiki himself enters the room and sits down on a chair near shiros cell, "so.. Shiro was it right?" He asks, Followed by a quick nod from Shiro "Well.. Shiro would u like to join the kuchiki clan?"

\-- ** _Makers note_**

Quick chapter, this was made on the same day as the prologue. And yes I removed mayuri in favor for Kisuke as it fits the theme better, Don't worry I'm trying to keep the plot relevant, sorry if I'm massively causing Byakuya to act OOC. Please review if u can, I need beta readers right now. Pm if u have anything personal to say to me.


	3. The awakening

**_I'm back everyone, Disclaimer: I do not own bleach all right reserved for tite kubo. I'll be using Caring big brother Byakuya._**

Shiros Cell

"W-what are you saying captain Kuchiki?!" Akira says. Only to be met with a stone cold glare from Byakuya. "Do not interfere"

Shiro replies " Why would u do this? Why for me?" Byakuya replying with "U remind me of someone, your still so young. I feel guilty that members of my squad had taken u here. So that's why." Shiro replies: "Will this save me from possibly being dissected?" Byakuya immediately nodding yes, Shiro replies with a "OK I'll.. Join u then?" Following this Byakuya opens the cell door and picks the small white haired girl up, Carrying her to the kuchiki clan household.

 **Kuchiki Clan Household**

"This will be your new home Shiro, I'll personally teach u the ways of a shinigami. But ill be gone for a little bit. Is that OK Shiro?" Byakuya said, Shiro nodding yes then goes to wander around the house, Talking to some people around the house, "Hello there!" She says to the butler him replying with a "OH my, has the master adopted A little one?, How intriguing Byakuya-Sama usually wouldn't dare do such thing without authority from the elders.. Hmm" Midway through this sentence Shiro would already be sitting at a table, Being the energetic Little kid she is.

 **One hour Later**

Byakuya comes back inside, seeing Shiro fell asleep while sitting at the table, he wakes her up "Wake up Shiro.. This isn't time to be napping" Shiro wakes up, Byakuya holding a Asauchi, Shiro asks "Ooo what is that?" Byakuya replying "An Asauchi, a blank zanpakuto I got this for you, so u. Can develop your own zanpakuto, it should respond should u put in your reishi / Spiritual pressure.. Try it" Shiro tries doing it and the blade glows a soft Blue-ish yellow light "oooooo shiny!" Shiro says Byakuya responding with a "Good, keep that up your doing it. It will eventually become a proper zanpakuto with a zanpakuto spirit, now I'll teach u how to communicate with your zanpakuto spirit.. Try meditating with your zanpakuto on your lap" Shiro does this and asks like this??" Byakuya replying "Yes like that now meditate" Shiro does so eventually entering her own mindscape,

 **Shiros Inner World.**

Shiro wakes up here, It's an huge plain of grass, She hears and sees something in the distance, A large White haired girl with what seems like cat ears yelling "My name is (Blank) " Shiro running to her, eventually reaching her, Shiro asks "Who are you, I can't hear your name.." The lady replying with "Sigh.. Young Shiro u really should listen more carefully, my name is Chronos, I am your zanpakuto spirit. My release command is Move through time and Radiate" Shiro Would nod ok, Before the inner world would kick her back to reality again.

 **Kuchiki household. Living room**

Shiro woke up as Byakuya asked "Was it a success did u get your zanpakuto spirit?" Shiro nodding yes, they head outside, to test shiros new zanpakuto.

 **Outside, Kuchiki Garden**

"Let's see if u can release it, Shiro" Byakuya said, Shiro nodding yes then saying "Move through time and Radiate, Chronos!" Her simple Zanpakuto transforming into a set of 2 short blades in shiros hands, Byakuya replying "Chronos huh.. The God of time.. Let's see what you can do with such a zanpakuto.." He said before running towards Shiro, Shiro blocking his unsheathed zanpakuto with one of her blades, time stopped right there as a countdown from 10 to 0 on her zanpakuto's hilt had started to count down, Shiro walked towards Byakuya and punched him in the stomach, The countdown ending after that, time resuming

 **End of chapter**

 **Hi guys, I still need beta readers but what do u think of Shiros Zanpakuto spirit far**


	4. WRITERS NOTE

Sorry guys, I'm slowing down rn due to school, I hope you all understand, I wanted to give a small Stat chart for Shiro rn

 **Shiro**

 **Atk:5/10**

 **Speed7/10**

 **Kido:3/10**

 **Def:2/10**

 **Sword skills: 6/10**

 **Reishi: 9/10**

 **Cuteness:Infinite/??**


End file.
